Slow Betrayal
by Kittykat1418
Summary: Usagi has been quite down recently. Why? Her friends, boyfriend and even her parents are always on her back for her grades and now she believes it's her own fault. But with the help of Chibiusa and Ami, she chooses a new path for herself that she can craft without having to deal with Crystal Tokyo and such. Nothing is set in stone after all. Rated T for language and some violence.
1. Failed Test

Okay, here is technically my fourth Sailor Moon story (I think) but it's my third betrayal one. I gonna try a story where I make the betrayal more realistic as opposed to coming from nowhere. So our first act is gonna take 5 chapters, then we have a 15 chapter long arc and 10 chapter long arc for the third one. Each has their own name, this one known as the Betrayal Arc.

* * *

It was a Monday morning, roughly 10 am. Usagi and the others, with the exception of Rei, were at their high school. Usagi was staring out of the window, not fully paying attention. She looked very tired, something that could be explained by the senshi work that she had to do. The night prior, they had to take on a pair of stray Youma and Usagi had bruised a rib so she had trouble sleeping after she got back home. She closed her eyes and half-listened to the rambling teacher, who was calling students up to collect their result for a test that they had done before the weekend. "Tsukino-san."

Usagi jolted up at the sound of her name, grumbling under her breath. She stood up and took her result, her eyes instantly catching sight of the 25% or a complete and utter F grade. It was expected, the poor girl wasn't able to understand Maths at all. The numbers just scrambled in her mind and waved along the paper like a pacman with his dotes or something along that line. The teacher didn't look pleased and asked to see the girl after class. She simply nodded and walked back to her desk, noticing the dirty looks that Makoto and Minako were giving her. Her thoughts were going like 'it's not my fault I failed' and 'if you explained it better like Ami, you could help', but she never dared to say it.

She sat down, staring at all the questions she got wrong and the lucky couple of she had gotten correct. But they couldn't be called 'lucky' in reality, as they were what you learn in the early years of Grade School. She just never understood the topic, Ami had helped her get into the high school. But they never really had study sessions now, so she couldn't even get Ami's help without asking the girl over and she often had cram school so that wasn't a easy option. ' _What am I gonna do...,_ ' she thought, her mind now sidetracked away from the class.

Though, the bell went shortly so she wasn't sidetracked for long. When everyone had cleared out, she walked to the front of the class and stood before her teacher. She waited as the teacher wiped the board. The teacher then sat down and motioned for the girl to pull a chair up and sit too. "Tsukino-san," started the teacher, in a quite serious tone. "I'm quite concerned that your lacking in maths. Your average everywhere else, except this subject. Have you always had difficulties dealing with numbers and such?"

Usagi nodded and explained. "I've never been able to understand the topic, it looks scrambled and I sometimes can't help but panic. I was only able to get into the high school because my friend Mizuno Ami-chan tutored me in the topic. But, I don't see her often due to the fact she had cram school. So I just kinda slipped back into the phrase of not understanding the topic...," she breathed in and looked straight at the teacher. "I'm sorry and I accept anything that you wish for me to do."

The teacher nodded. "Yes, about that. I want you to redo the test on top of your homework, I expect it back by Thursday at the latest. I have high hopes that you'll at least pass it this time," she handed Usagi a clear test for her to do. "That's enough, you can head to lunch now."

Usagi nodded, placing the paper gently into her bag so it didn't crinkle. She then got up and headed to the lunch hall, she saw Ami waving her over. This made her smile a little, causing her to walk over. She hesitated for a second when she got close enough to see Makoto and Minako too, but she continued and sat by Ami. She got the lunch her mom had made that morning and ate quietly, waiting for one of them to initiate the conversation.

Makoto was the first to speak and it was directly to the blonde. "So, Usagi-chan. How did you manage to fail your test? You know that your meant to study, right. Or were you reading too many mangas."

The comment pierced through Usagi like a knife. Did her brunette friend seriously believe that was the reason for her low grade, that was just mean. She wasn't sure how to structure her answer, so relief came to her when Ami said. "Mako-chan, I'm sure that Usagi-chan studied hard. She might have just encountered some hard questions that she wasn't fully prepared for."

It made the girl feel better knowing that she, at least, had one friend, who didn't assume that she wasn't studying. She had tried to, after all. Even Chibiusa helped out, but she just couldn't get her head around the topic and it left her panicky when they did the test. "...I did with Chibiusa helped...," Usagi murmured. "But, it wasn't enough to soften my nerves..."

Minako seemed interested now. "Nerves, Usagi-chan got nervous over a test. Whoa, I managed to live to see the day. She actually cares about her grades..."-her mood then seemed to switch. -"But your still not getting the passing grade."

"Gee...thanks..." grumbled Usagi, they definitely weren't being very supportive. All it would have taken was one of them to offer to help her study, but did that ever happen. No.

"I can help out," the voice came quite out of nowhere. Usagi turned to Ami and managed to force a smile. "I can't do much, but I can come over this weekend to help out with your studying in maths."

"Your a life-saver, Ami-chan...but I have to redo the test as homework for Thursday..." groaned Usagi, trying to mask how stressed it was making her feel. She was just really annoyed at the other two and at herself for failing constantly.

"Oh, I'll try to come over tomorrow night. I'm sure Chibiusa can help out tonight, you did say that she helped you prepare for the test," the blue-haired genius said with a reassuring smile. It made Usagi feel back, especially after she continued. "I'm sure she can help for tonight and I promise that I'll try to make arrangement to come over and help tomorrow."

Usagi nodded her thanks. Lunch was drawing to a close and she was already done. She stood up and put her empty lunch box in her bag. She then said, with a nervous smile. "I'm gonna get to class and get a start on my homework."

Okay, that definitely elicited some shocked expressions. It really annoyed her that they had expectations of her and when she didn't fulfill them, they got angry. But now that she was trying to, they just were shocked. It was stupid, extremely. Especially, since she knew Rei's reaction would be the same. She didn't bother to say anything and just headed to her next lesson. She sat down on her seat and got the maths test out, she looked at it for a while. She weren't sure of what to do, but she looked at the sheet and tried to come up with suitable answers.

She was rekting her mind just trying to think of how to solve the first question. She suddenly heard a kind voice from behind her. ''2(2x + 5)," she looked up to see Ami reading the question. "That's just a simply Bidmas/Brackets question. You expand the brackets by multiplying the 2 by the objects within."

"Times?...," muttered Usagi as she wrote down some working out. "It's 4x + 10..."

"There ya go, you can do it, Usagi-chan. Just like I knew you could," Ami smiled. She then looked at the second half. "Now using that formula, work out what that is when it is equal to 30."

"...Subtract the 10..." whispered Usagi, as she got to 4x = 20. She then gasped as she divided it. Her mental struggles seemingly non invalid. "I really can do you, Ami-chan. Your a big help."

"You did that one by yourself. You don't need to thank me for it. You'll do fine, I'm sure. But if your still struggling, I can come over on tomorrow and Wednesday." the blue haired girl smiled and then sat down in her own seat, which was quite a distance away from Usagi's. This brought some dismay from the girl, but she diverted her attention back to the paper on her desk. She managed to answer 3 more questions on that topic now she know what to do. Maybe it wasn't gonna be as bad as she thought, after all. She looked up as people droned into the room, it soon becoming quite full.

She simply waited for the day to roll on so she could get home, though she wasn't looking forward to her parents' reactions so her failure. They never responded well to that, stop giving her help at the age of 10 and told her 'do it yourself'. It never helped her in Maths, even though she was lucky to even be passing the rest of her subjects presently. She mentally sighed and just decided to listen to her teach instead of concerning herself with things that would be dealt with after the school day had ended.

* * *

She walked up to her home's door, half-prepared for her mother to be on the other side of the door. Her fears were confirmed by her mother, who was smiling. Though, it was obvious that the smile was a little more sinister. Ikuko was waiting on her daughter showing the test's results, Usagi knew she couldn't hide it. She reluctantly gave her mother the sheet of paper that said her grade on, she looked down with shame.

"USAGI. No dinner for you tonight, get up those stairs and get studying. When I come up later, I better see that you have completed half of your homework. No coming down and no snacks,'' strict but Usagi knew that it was needed. She should have tried harder or studied more then she already had.

She walked up the stairs, mentally beating herself up over failing. Chibiusa had seen her walk in and choose to follow her upstairs. The pink haired future child opened the door to see her past mother sitting at her desk, trying so hard to do her homework. ''Usa-mama,'' she'd only call the girl this outside of public, Chibiusa really did care about Usagi even if she didn't show it often. She did wish that she could treat her like a proper mother and not have to hide, but they were in the past. And it wouldn't be the same with her actual mother in the future. "Are you okay, do you want some health?"

"Chibiusa...thanks, sweetie. It would be helpful..." Usagi pulled a smile, as she looked at her future daughter. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad, she had Chibiusa and Ami at least. She wasn't sure about the rest of the inner senshi, besides the fact she felt it was her own fault for their 'broken' friendships. But she knew that if she didn't buckle up her ideas, they would never care about her like they once did. It was her own fault for having bad grades after all, regardless of how much she tried to come up with 'excuses' and such. She wished they would love her, however. More then just as the princess they had to protect.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Next chapter will be up soon, I planning on continuing this chapter with a studying-like session. And that'll go through the transitional period between Monday to Thursday. Seen you then, I'm out-nya.


	2. Studying Blues

Okay, time to the second chapter. Hope you enjoy. Third chapter will probably be up later today or tomorrow, depends on how bored I get.

* * *

Tuesday

After a night of studying and then sleeping, Usagi was more energized to handle the next couple of days. She had almost completed of her side homework, but barely started on the other work. She wanted to wait to do it with Ami, knowing that she'd be able to keep calm around her. Chibiusa was amazing, but how can you really feel calm around the child that you know is your own in the future. But it didn't matter, just as she arrived into the school grounds. Early at that, but not as early as Ami. But that was obvious.

She was able to focus on her lessons, without feeling like she was being criticized at every moment. She actually felt that she had learnt something, which allowed her to give herself some self-confidence. But it wasn't a great deal, she knew that without a proper support problem, she could never really grow. But at least she couldn't wait until that night. She really wanted to see Ami, the girl who supported her regardless, and not just in class or around Makoto and Minako. She got quite lucky, the day managed to pass by relatively quickly.

The two had arranged to meet outside at the gate, so Usagi was quick to just leave the school. She waited, leaning on the fence by the gate. She watched at the piles of teenagers rushed into the streets; she sighed as she couldn't see Ami at all. She was about to begin thinking that something had happening, but then the blue haired girl showed up with a apologetic smile. She was quick to explain her reasoning, which Usagi half-paid attention to. "Sorry, I got held up a little. Our teacher wanted to mark the extra work I did as homework."

"It's okay...I was just getting a little worried," Usagi managed to smile a genuine big smile, something that hadn't touched her lips in a couple of days. The two began to walk slowly through Juuban, chatting about different topics. They eventually made it to Usagi's, only to see Chibiusa and Shingo returning home. Chibiusa was smiling, but the scowl that arrived on Shingo's face confused Ami and upset Usagi. Usagi whispered. ''Afternoon, you two."

Shingo continued to scowl and choose to walk in instead. Chibiusa walked over and smiled at her future mother and friend. "Welcome home, Usagi. Hi, Ami-chan. Did you come to help her, I thought that Usagi had said something about it."

Ami smiled, nodding. The trio walked in and was instantly up into Usagi's room, par on the blonde's request. Chibiusa understood why, she had seen the girl's parents anger at her after the grounding that was revealed that morning. Usagi got out the test and sat down at her desk. Ami sat down next to her and Chibiusa sat on the bed nearby. Ami helped Usagi through half of the test, before being forced to say at the sight of the time. "Usa-chan, I'm sorry but it's getting late. My mom's coming home tonight and she wants me to be there."

Usagi understood, the genius rarely ever got time to spend with her mom. It must have been time consuming to even come here in the first place, that had crumbled any confidence that she had built up tonight. "I understand," she said gently. "You can go, I'll handle the rest of this..."

"I'll come tomorrow if you need me too."

"Maybe...I'll tell you in the morning. I still have some actual homework anyway and then this. It depends on how much I can get done tonight before I collapse," Usagi managed to giggle, knowing how much work that really was. Plus, she was able to eat tonight after being banned the night before. "I'll see you tomorrow...you should get going..."

"Yeah, see ya." said Ami before she walked out of the room. Usagi sighed and laid down on her bed, after noting that Chibiusa was now on the floor. The pink haired child was playing around with a chess set that Luna-P had turned into some time earlier.

Usagi blinked before asking. "Want me to play against you, Chibi?"

Chibiusa smiled and nodded. "Usually I play against daddy, but I don't mind playing against you. It probably make you relax after the amount of stress of that work," the child knew Usagi too well, but the blonde just smiled and sat down opposite Chibiusa and began to play. They played many games, 5 in total with Chibiusa winning 3 of them. Usagi's winning did come to the joy of the blonde and shock at Chibiusa, but the girl never complained. More she praised her future mother for her success. At about 11, Chibiusa looked up at the clock. "I think I should get to bed, Usa-mama. Or Ikuko-mama might get angry with me and subsequently you too."

Usagi nodded. "Okay, I understand. Get yourself to bed, I'm tired as well so I don't mind." She watched the girl leave the room followed by Luna P, before getting up and laid down on her bed. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Usagi's dream

Walking into a purple abyss, Usagi was unsure of where she was and what was gonna happen. "Uh," she murmured as she continued to walk forward. Suddenly, she came across the inner senshi with their backs to her. Even Ami was there. "Um...girls?"

They turned around and the serious look on their faces confused the poor girl. What was going on? The first to speak was Rei. "Your weak, you don't deserve to be the moon princess. You can barely fight without harming yourself more then the enemy and you require our constant protection. I dread to think how life is gonna be when you become the queen."

Usagi winced, she knew it was true. She was always unable to battle correctly, but can you really expect a klutzy teenager with no combat training to be able to take on supernatural monsters? She wanted to say it and was about to, but before she could even start; she was cut by Makoto. "Not to mention, your very chubby from the amount of sweets and ice cream you eat. That's all your really good at, isn't it, Usagi-chan."

"N-no...," she whimpered, falling to the ground. She looked at Minako and Ami, hoping that one of them would protect her from this torment. Her face was filled with unshed tears at this point as she whimpered their names with confusion. "Minako-chan...Ami-chan...?"

Minako shook her head, seemingly understanding what the girl was asking. "You barely study too. How are you meant to be about to run a country when you fail a simple maths test? I passed it, unlike you."

Comparison? Usagi thought with confusion. She and Minako were sometimes seen as twins by many, they're similar appearance and personality really did make them similar. Plus, they were cousins back in the moon kingdom. What on earth had happened to the ribbon-wearing blonde? "B-but..." she tried to start a argument, but she couldn't think of anything that she could say about herself that was actually good.

All she could do was look up at Ami, in hopes that maybe the girl would protect her like she normally did. The blue haired girl knelt down in front of her. "Minako-chan's right, Usagi-chan. I can't always been there to help you, you should know that already. And you should know that I hate having to baby you because you barely understand anything."

Now Usagi's tears were flowing, she had been rejected by the one person she thought still cared about her. Even if, by this point, she knew that it was a dream, it still really crippled her confidence. Everything they were saying felt correct, she could never been Neo Queen Serenity if this was how she acted at 17 years old. Nobody felt that she was mature, or even had changed at all in the 3 years they had known each other. Even her parents felt the same about her and they were meant to help her out with things like this.

* * *

Wednesday

Usagi woke with a start the next morning, it was roughly 5 am. Her face was still wet from crying in her sleep and she was panting heavily. She wiped her face and went to the bathroom, she looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were blood shot and had black bags below them like she hadn't slept. She felt like she hadn't with how real the dream felt with how the girls had been treated her recently, sans Ami which was a dream thing only - She hoped. She wiped her face down and splashed herself with water afterwards. She dried her face, before heading to get dressed as it was pointless to try and get back to sleep now.

Once she was dressed, she headed down stairs and into the kitchen. She made herself some pancakes, which looked a little inedible but they actually tasted quite nice in general. She stayed at the table long after finishing, just thinking about heading to school in her exhausted state. She knew she had too though, as she needed to inform Ami about wanting her to come over that night.

Once the nearby clock struck 6, she got up and started a slow walk to the high school. She wanted to be nice and early so she could potentially nap on her desk or even to chat with Ami before lesson began. The moment she got to the school, she was feeling quite queasy. She was quick to blame her lack of restful sleep and went to the bathroom to see if she needed to hurl. She did, but upon doing so, she was able to just head to her classroom. She got to her desk and rested her head on the desk, her own body in agony from her feeling ill and restless.

She stayed like that with her eyes closed until Ami walked in. The blue haired stopped for a second, shocked that Usagi was already there. But then her expression changed when she realized that Usagi didn't feel well. She ran over and gently felt the girl's head. She looked quite anxious when she pulled her hand back due to the plain theoretical burn that the blonde's head gave her. "Usa-chan, why are you here. Your burning up, you really should be at home resting..."

"I wanted to c-come in..." muttered Usagi, eyes half-closed. She felt sluggish and still wanted to go back to the toilet to hurl the rest of her pancakes. "Prove that I wanted to learn...plus, my mother wasn't awake when I woke and left..."

"Come on, lets get you to the infirmary. You need to rest and a desk isn't gonna help you much," said Ami, concern evident in her voice. "Unless you want to vomit before hand."

Usagi nodded after the second part, her head spinning. Ami frowned and took the girl back to the bathroom, where she hurled up the rest of her breakfast. The poor blue haired girl, who was standing outside of the stall heard everything and it didn't sound pleasant. But overall, she was more worried about her friend then the noises and smell of the sick. The blonde walked back out and saw Ami holding a glass of water, she took it and washed the taste away. She then murmured. "Sorry about this, Ami-chan..."

"It's okay. I'm assuming you didn't get a good night sleep after I left...," said Ami as she helped the girl to the infirmary. The Nurse was already there, luckily. The blue haired girl explained for Usagi that the girl wasn't feeling great and how she had been sick. After the Nurse checked the girl's temperature, she told the girl to lay down until she felt better. Usagi nodded and laid down on the nearby bed. Ami walked over. "I'll be back at lunch if you haven't come back to lesson by then."

Usagi nodded "Alright...," she turned over and laid down on the bed, she was so tired that she instantly went back to sleep. Ami smiled and walked out, after making sure the girl was asleep and without nightmares.

* * *

After school, Usagi had been in bed all day. She had awoke just before lunch and remained awake, but was focusing on some homework. She had been sick a few times afterwards, and was now getting concerned. She had skipped a period recently, but only assumed it to be down to her recent stress. And not to mention that she and Mamoru had 'made love' the month prior. It was concerning but she didn't want it to stress her out even more and cause her to become even more ill. It was just a weird coincidence, right?

Ami came to meet her in the infirmary, with a smile as she asked. "Are you feeling better now, Usa-chan?"

Okay, it took almost a day to notice but Usagi realized the name change from 'Usagi-chan' to 'Usa-chan'. It brought a faint smile to her face, as she managed to nod her answer. "Yea...I'm feeling a little better, I needed to be so I could get my homework done tonight."

Ami nodded, placing a hand on her friend's head. "Yeah, your fever has come down quite a bit. Just don't push yourself with the homework when we get to yours. I don't want you to get worse."

The two left the school, hand-in-hand. It was quite cute for any bystanders, who saw them as their relationship could have been interpreted as either very close friends or girlfriends. Usagi didn't mind the second interpretation as she thought of it, but she wasn't sure about the blue haired girl's reaction so she never brought it up out loud in fear of losing one of the two people remaining who cared. Unlike the day before, they didn't encounter Chibiusa and Shingo so they just walked in. Only to encounter Ikuko at the door, the blue haired woman standing firm. "Usagi, why did you leave the house early this morning? You didn't even tell your cousin, who saw you leave."

"Gomen, mama..." Usagi muttered.

Ikuko sighed. "It's alright, sweetie. I was just surprised that you left early, it's unlike you."

"Surprised..." grumbled Usagi, that's all that seem to exist recently. It was either disappointment or surprise when addressing her and her intellect. It was starting to really bug here. "I'm sorry I left without telling anyone...," she weaved, due to feelings of sickness washing over here again. "I just wanted to get to school, I couldn't get back to sleep..."

Ikuko sighed. "Just get up those stairs and finish your homework, I'll call you down for dinner," she then turned to Ami. "Thanks for coming over to help my daughter, she needs it sometimes. Are you staying long?"

"I'm planning on staying as long as Usa-chan needs me," Ami said with a smile. "I don't mind helping her, she's a good friend to me after all."

After her mother's snide remark on her intellect, Ami's gentle compliment did put some ice on the burn. "Thanks, Ami-chan..."

"Oh and Usagi, your no longer grounded. Chibiusa told me that you been studying hard, so you can thank her." Ikuko said, looking back at the blonde hair teenager. She seemed genuine about the ungrounding, which made Usagi somewhat feel better.

After that, she and Ami walked back to her bedroom like the day before. Trying to put as little strain on herself, Usagi made it through the rest of the paper. And it was just before Ikuko called "Dinner."

"Ami-chan, do you want to stay for dinner?" Usagi said, hopeful. She really wanted the blue haired girl to stay for a little while longer.

"I think I can, mom went back to the hospital this morning due to an emergency and said she probably wouldn't be home again for a while." Ami replied, sadness filling her voice. Usagi nodded, having a mother that worked hard and rarely saw you must be definitely more worse then having an overbearing one like hers. "But, I like your mom's food so I don't mind."

Usagi smiled, the pair walked downstairs and sat at the dining table. Shingo and Chibiusa were already sitting and eating. Luckily, Ikuko must have foreseen Ami staying as there was a extra plate for food for her. The pair happily ate the food laid out, this was one of the points that Usagi adored about her mother; the food she made. It did make her a bit more able to like her mother, as opposed to hate her for the treatment over her intellect. Ami finished quickly and said. "I'm sorry, Usa-chan. But I really should be going, I need to prepare for cram school tomorrow."

Usagi nodded, formulating a smile. It was understandable as the genius did go to cram school a lot due to wanting to be a doctor. "See you at school tomorrow then, Ami," she didn't notice it at first, but she remove the '-chan' from Ami's name, as she felt more comfortable around the girl then the others. She watched at the blue haired girl smiled and left the house. She then turned back to her family, who were now looking more stern.

Her father was the first to talk. "Next time, Usagi, ask before you invite your friends over. Even if they are doing a benefit to your intelligence," he was very strict all of a sudden. So it wasn't okay for her to leave early for school or to invite study buddies over without telling people?

This was a drawing point, she was getting annoyed. "ALWAYS!" she screamed, unable to keep her voice down. "You're always criticizing me for my intellect, I'm trying alright. I made it into high school, through all those entrance exams. And who do I have to thank for it? Ami and the others. They helped me get through it and now I'm not allowed to have people over. Papa, I'm 17 years old. I should be able to make my own decisions."

Her parents looked stunned, they certainly weren't prepared for that reaction. But Usagi didn't let them voice any more criticism that she thought was coming. "Did you really expect me to have more intelligence when she rarely helped me, you expected me to be able to do anything on my own. Well, hate to break it to you but when I was 10 and you stopped helping me because oh my brother was starting school, I could barely comprehend anything that the subjects said. Especially maths, I never got behind it."

She paused, breathing in and out to try and calm her own temper. "And the worse part is...with how much you, Mamo-chan and my friends, with the exception of Ami and Chibiusa, always repeatedly pointing out my flaws and such. I began to believe it. Yeah, I did. Do you really expect it to be good for a teenager to think that she's worthless and other. Well, it isn't!" she screamed, tears rolling down her face as she ran up stairs and slammed the door of her bedroom.

Chibiusa, who had a rather shocked face, looked at her future grandparents. "Surely you should be able to tell when your own daughter is feeling depressed. She has been locking these feelings up for a year or so. Since she started high school, all she's heard is how bad she is at school and how lacking her intelligence is. She even has nightmares, which is the reason she left early today. Not to mention, she hasn't felt well recently because of the stress she's been suffering from. You really should be ashamed of your treatment of her." Though, Chibiusa had already figured the real reason for the girl vomiting, she knew that she couldn't mention it as then it bring up questions about the future that she wasn't allowed to answer at all. She didn't continue and walked upstairs to try and cheer up her future mother. "Usagi, can I come in?"

"Just you..." murmured Usagi, just loud enough so it could be heard from the other side of the door. Chibiusa walked in and saw the blonde on the bed, curled up in a fetal position. Her face filled with tears. "I'm sorry for my outburst. But it really was the straw that broke the camels back tonight. I'm 17, right. Almost an adult and soon to be your mother, surely I can look after myself and make my own decisions."

"It's okay, Usa-mama. I told them that they should be ashamed of themselves, I'm sure things will get better soon."

"Yeah, I hope..." whispered Usagi, as a thought suddenly came to her head. "Well, I'm not grounded anymore. So how about we go and see your daddy tomorrow after the senshi meeting?"

"That'll be fun." Chibiusa agreed, hugging the blonde. Usagi managed to smile, glad that at least her own daughter liked her. Maybe things could change, she really did hope that they would.

* * *

Okay, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope you enjoyed Usagi's reaction, as I certainly did after this quite long chapter. I really do hope I protrayed emotions correctly as I'm not fully certain if this is actually good yet...oh well, hope you like, comment and see you in the next one.


End file.
